


Honeysuckle

by c00kie



Series: That Book By Nabokov [7]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, BDSM, D/s, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Leslie is punished</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeysuckle

Leslie turns off the water, breathing in the scent of honeysuckle before grabbing her towel to dry off and stepping out of the shower to apply lotion to her skin, the same honeysuckle scent as her bath gel. When she’s dry, she wraps the towel around her body and wipes the condensation off the mirror so she can see her reflection, grinning back at her. 

Her skin is pink from the heat of the water, but otherwise clear, free of dirt and make up. Upon closer inspection, Leslie finds the beginnings of a pimple on her chin, so she applies a clear medication on it,  hoping it will take care of it before it grows and Ben notices and dumps her for a woman who doesn’t get monster sized zits. 

No, she shakes her head at herself for even having the thought. Ben’s not that shallow. 

But it’s not about the zits, is it? A second voice, the one that likes to spark up conversation every once in awhile and spread self doubt. 

Leslie is not as fond of that voice. She much prefers Ben’s low tones as he tells her without reservation what he’s going to do to her, his teeth scraping her neck, breath cooling the sting. 

When she’s done, she hangs the towel up and walks out into his bedroom. She walks over to the dresser, intent on finding a pair of underwear and a t shirt to wear to bed, but as soon as she opens the drawer, she gets a better idea. 

She closes the drawer and leaves his room, feeling rather bold at being completely nude as she descends down his stairs, where she finds him on his couch, watching  _Game of Thrones_. Leslie stops, knowing how he feels about being distracted during his favorite show, and she’s about to turn around and go back up to put on clothes, but before she can, she hears, “I know you’re there.”

“What? There’s no one behind you! You’re hearing things! Your house is haunted. Boooo.”

“I can see your reflection in the TV.”

“Boo?”

Ben pauses the show. “Come here, bad girl.”

She does, stopping at his knees. “I’m not a bad girl,” she says, “I’m a very good girl.”

He cocks an eyebrow at her. “That so?” 

“It is.”

“How do you figure?”

Realizing she doesn’t have an actual reason as to why she’s being good and not bad for distracting him, Leslie does the only thing she can think of and thrusts her arm at him. “I smell like honeysuckle!”

“Okay?” 

“Bad girls don’t smell like honeysuckle. They smell like um, eucalyptus.”

“Is that your way of saying you don’t like eucalyptus?”

“Maybe?” she asks, hoping her honesty will get her out of the hot seat. Or better, yet, into it. 

“Well, you do smell good,” he says, lowering her arm, fingers resting casually on her wrist. “But it doesn’t change the fact you’re being a distraction. And Dany’s about to give a speech.”

“So you want me to go?” 

“Of course not,” he says, rolling his eyes slightly, “you’re not going anywhere.”

“I’ll go get dressed-”

“Did you not hear what I said?” he asks, fingers tightening around her arm. “I said you’re not going anywhere.” With those words, he pulls her down into his lap. 

She gasps and he leans up, lips so close she could kiss them, but knowing she’s already in trouble, she holds back and just says, “please sir.”

He exhales a breath that makes her picture a dragon’s growl, and he points to the space beside him. “Lay down.” 

She does as he says, moving so her legs and torso on either side of him, her middle in his lap. 

He turns the tv back on, placing the remote on her back and his hands on her thighs. 

She does the only thing she can, and watches. But as Daenerys vows vengeance, Leslie can only feel jealousy toward her. Dany probably doesn’t get zits. It’s stupid, given that she’s fictional, but it doesn’t stop her stomach from curling. 

It also doesn’t stop her from asking, “would you fuck her?”

“Yes.” 

Well, that wasn’t the answer she wanted at all. She falls silent as the scene shifts to some other part of  _Game of Thrones_  land, to some guy looking rather grumpy while wearing a fur coat. 

“What’s his problem?”

“It would take too long to explain. You really should just read the books.”

She falls silent again, because really she’s not going to do that. 

Leslie doesn’t know how much time passes, but she finds herself actually watching the show, since Ben doesn’t seem to be inclined to do anything else.

This, she decides, is the worst punishment in the history of the world. 

But then his hand moves up her leg, and starts tracing her outline, soft and without hurry, almost as if he doesn’t even know hes doing it. His touch is hypnotic and soothing, to the point where she finds herself drifting off to sleep.

And then two of his fingers push through and she nearly comes off him. He puts his free hand on her ass, keeping her still. She whimpers and clutches the couch as he inserts another finger, his thrusts  harder and more focused. 

The show ends, but she knows she can’t move, not until he gives her permission. So she closes her eyes, unable to do anything but climb. 

But then he stops. 

“I didn’t say you could cum.”

A tear she didn’t even know she was holding escapes. “Please.”

His touch becomes light again, fingers spreading her wetness around.“Tell me why I should let you.” 

“I smell like honeysuckle?”

Ben laughs and takes the remote, turning the television off. “Sit up.”

She does as he says, though her legs feel rather weak. But she climbs into his lap again wrapping her arms around his neck so she can kiss his jaw and neck and try to get him to accept her apology. 

“Do you even know why you’re in trouble?”

“Is it for interrupting _Game of Thrones_?”

“No.”

“For being naked?”

“Okay, the fact you would even think I would object to you being naked is crazy. If anything, you should be naked all the time. No, you’re in trouble because you doubted me and almost turned around in cowardice. Then, you offered to leave; not just to dress but my house.”

“Well I didn’t-”

“And then,” he says, cutting off her explanation, “you asked if I would fuck Daenerys.”

“Well you did say yes.”

“Fine, I did. Because I didn’t  feel like adding the caveats that it would only happen if she were non fictional, older, and you did not exist.” 

“What do you mean older?”

“Good lord.” 

“Well you said-”

Ben cuts her off though with a hard kiss, but then he breaks it, eyes connecting with hers even though her vision is quite blurry. 

“I love you. Don’t ever doubt that.”

She wants to argue that she didn’t, but she can’t. She allowed insecurity to cloud her judgment, to make her doubt Ben’s affections. Ben’s not going to stop loving her because of a stupid pimple and he won’t leave her for anyone else, fictional or non fictional. He’s hers, just as she is his. “I won’t. I’m sorry.”

He must believe her because his lips gently caress hers. “Good. Now let’s go to bed. I want to see you taste like honeysuckle too.”


End file.
